Sonic: Legend
by The Black Nighttinggale
Summary: The legends have sent Sonic to their temples to endow him with wisdom, knowledge, power, and enlightenment, to prepare him for a dark conflict, to save the world, and become the fifth legend. Meanwhile, Rouge keeps record of his journey and what he faces.


Remember, this is only the prologue and, like I said in my bio, it will only be a narrative for this chapter alone and all my prologues are short.

--

For eons we have existed as mere spirits, watching as people die and suffer. I can no longer watch as the people of this very earth die before our very eyes by their own hands. I can no longer accept the fate that they have set for themselves. During my time, such ways existed only in sheer thought; now they have spawned even in the minds of the young! Innovation, I think not! Such accomplishments, such as guns, tanks, invented to increase the body count, and cause massive destruction, will only lead to extinction. Mankind are my fellows, and thus we must send them a hero.

I am Solaris, existing of no gender nor origin, I exist within the light. My brothers, Brutus, the legendary Spartan and destroyer of great beasts and armies, and Solomon, a man named after being of great wisdom, and myself, together, we are the Legends. Legendary for our accomplishments, we travel through the spirit world, honored by the dead and worshipped by the living. We spread the word of God in our lifetime, and expelled the blasphemous thoughts of other gods, we know them as Lorks. Our beliefs still spread within our cities and our followers.

We stand within the midst of the destruction of mankind. Today, entire countries are set to wage war upon each other's lands. Me and my brethren must take a step for mankind. "Brothers, we are in deep water, man is set to destroy each other once more."

"Solaris," Solomon turned from his observation of the stage "history may repeat itself as much as it wants, but what are we to do? This has happened before and that very event had killed us and laid you to ashes. What events may set us free from our spectral prison?" We were at a presentation of a new musical artist named Rouge; her friends had joined her on stage to help present her new number. Hovering above the crowd we watched as they set up there equipment.

Brutus began to speak "Solomon's right. What are we to do? We can barely reach out to the living, now, than we could to Black, when he went mad." Black, I remember him so well, the fourth legend, more powerful and more intelligent than we were, he existed to firstly help out when we actually needed help. He went mad once and plunged the world into chaos, fooling entire civilizations into joining his "cause" to destroy the rest of the legends. We were able to defeat him, but at the cost of our lives.

I took time to think of what to do in the situation. I knew there had to be a way to save these people. "True, but probably with our power combined, we could reach out to at least one person."

Brutus was becoming more negative "What will we do then? Even if we could do that, how is that one person going to solve the problem?"

Solomon began to brew his wisdom once more "I got it. It is simple we present him or her with the Cyclone of the Legends; such a weapon would prove great use within this chaos. Then we test our chosen one's skills by sending our hero to our temples. Then finally, we send our hero to defeat Hectic. Such a feat would call the attention of the world. We could reach them then."

"Brilliant, Solomon, yet again you astound us with your knowledge." I complimented.

The music began to play 'Ah, music, such an advancement should have been the last of man's accomplishments.'

I watched as the young woman began to play her music. She swayed with swift motion, complimenting her music. Within the crowd was a certain, paranoid blue hedgehog. Shifting his eyes, scanning the area from top to bottom, he had noticed a sky light window was open. "There." He whispers and dashes up the stairs.

Something was a miss. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good, or was it?


End file.
